Baby War
by minimione
Summary: Pourquoi Hermione Granger se retrouva enceinte de Drago Malefoy ? Comment Ron Weasley avait été emporté ? Pourquoi Harry Potter ne revit pas Hermione Granger avant longtemps ?
1. Chapter 1

Hermione passa sa main sur son ventre rond dans un geste à la fois tendre et absent : voilà déjà trois mois que Malefoy était parti, la laissant seule avec ce gros ventre. Malefoy… Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là tous les deux ? Après six années de haine intense, de disputes incessantes et de coups bas à répétition, ils s'étaient retrouvés nus, collés l'un à l'autre dans une étreinte fiévreuse.

C'est incroyable ce que la guerre est capable de faire... Hermione sourit amèrement : la guerre. Cette guerre qui avait commencé il y a si longtemps et qui ne se finirait pas avant de longs mois. Cette guerre qui avait emporté Ron. Cette guerre qui avait éloigné Harry. Cette guerre qui lui avait fait découvrir Drago.

Elle était pourtant si fière à l'époque… Jusqu'à ce jour terrible où elle avait vu Ron tomber sous ses yeux. Le sort avait fusé sur lui sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire, elle le savait.

A partir de ce jour, elle n'avait plus été la même : Elle s'était refusée à tuer quiconque auparavant mais la mort de Ron avait marqué l'abolition de tous ses préjugés et de tous ses principes. Elle n'avait plus été qu'une machine de guerre impitoyable ce qui en avait effrayé plus d'un, mais pas Malefoy.

Trois coups retentirent contre la porte du QG, sortant Hermione de ses pensées. Elle s'approcha de la porte, demanda le code, lança un sort de vérité puis s'immobilisa : la voix qu'elle avait entendu lui était familière. Elle durçit un peu ses traits et ouvrit. Malefoy entra puis referma la lourde porte puis se tourna vers Hermione.

« T'as encore pris du poids. Il va bien ?

« Oui très bien. T'es amoché, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

« Une bataille au Nord de Londres, ça a duré trois jours.

« Tu as des nouvelles de Harry ?

« En Ecosse.

Malefoy se dirigea vers la cuisine. Hermione se reposa sur son fauteuil : voilà à quoi ils en étaient réduits, quelques mots lancés après trois mois d'absence. Ils ne s'étaient jamais aimés, seule une nuit froide de février les avait rapproché dans une volonté désespérée de contacts physiques. Rien de plus. Etrangement, lorsqu'Hermione avait appris sa grossesse, les deux avaient décidé de garder l'enfant. Malefoy avait toujours voulu devenir père mais dans sa contestation contre Voldemort, avoir un enfant avec Hermione se révélait être une parfaite vengeance. Hermione, quant à elle, avait un énorme vide à combler et cet enfant arrivait au bon moment. Elle ferma les yeux, pensant à tout cela tout en carressant à nouveau son ventre. Elle sentit la présence de Malefoy et ouvrit les yeux.

« Tiens, je t'ai fait un sandwich.

« Merci Malefoy.

Elle ne voyait aucune gentillesse dans son geste, juste la volonté de nourrir le bébé. Ce bébé était leur seul et unique point commun, aucun sentiment ne pouvait se mêlait à leur étrange relation, la guerre était trop imprévisible pour ça. Et puis, même si tout cela paraissait loin, une haine de six ans ne s'oublie pas si facilement.

« Je dois repartir dans deux jours.

« Où ça ?

« Rejoindre Potter en Ecosse, les géants ne se laissent pas convaincre si facilement.

« Tu lui diras que je pense à lui.

« Si tu veux.

« Promets

« C'est promis.

Hermione prit brusquement la main de Malefoy et la plaça sur son ventre : le bébé bougeait. Instantanément, le visage du jeune homme perdit de sa froideur et il fixa le ventre dans l'espoir de le sentir bouger à nouveau.

« Je connais le sexe du bébé.

« depuis quand ?

« Deux semaines.

« Et ?

« C'est une fille.

Pour la deuxième fois, le visage de Malefoy s'illumina. Il approcha doucement sa tête du ventre de la jeune femme et posa un doux baiser là où le bébé venait de bouger.

« Ma fille… J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une fille…

« Notre fille Malefoy.

« Oui, notre fille… je… J'aimerai qu'elle s'appelle Enora

« Pourquoi ?

« Ça ne te regarde pas Granger. »

« …

« …

« …

« Bon, d'accord, c'était le prénom de ma grand-mère maternelle. Je l'adorais.

« Je croyais que…

« Tu sais bien que tout ce que tu croyais à mon propos était faux. Donc cesse de croire.

« La ferme Malefoy.

Après un dernier baiser sur le ventre d'Hermione, Malefoy monta dans les étages. Il était heureux, il allait être papa d'une petite Enora. La vie n'était pas si cruelle finalement…

Hermione, de son côté, se contenta de murmurer doucement le prénom de sa fille et s'amusa à la sentir bouger à nouveau. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de la nuit où tout avait basculé, la nuit où Hermione Granger avait couché avec Drago Malefoy…

Il faisait très gris ce jour là et il avait plu à torrent toute la journée. Hermione venait à peine de rentrer au QG lorsque l'alarme avait sonné : un de leur camp se faisait attaquer. Elle avait aussitôt transplané sur le lieu de l'agression : le quartier des docks à Londres. Elle n'aimait pas cet endroit, c'était lugubre et mal famé. Mais dans le cas présent, il fallait agir, et vite : la moitié du campement était en flamme. Elle avait aperçu Harry au loin ainsi que Malefoy entrain de lutter contre le feu. Les mangemorts étaient partis, ne laissant que ruine derrière eux. Heureusement, seul le camp avait été touché, pas les combattants.

Dans ce genre d'intervention, chacun avait une mission bien précise : Harry et son équipe devait sécuriser l'endroit, Hermione devait évacuer les blessés. Ici, aucun blessé donc elle était rentrée plus tôt que les autres. Elle s'était dirigée vers la cuisine pour manger quelque chose, la journée avait été longue. Elle les avait entendus rentrer, Harry était monté se coucher alors que Malefoy s'était attablé en face d'elle. Il semblait exténué : ses traits tirés n'avaient plus rien de la grâce aristocratique de ses années Poudlard et ses yeux autrefois si arrogants ne reflétaient désormais plus qu'une grande fatigue : Ils avaient tous beaucoup perdu dans cette guerre, lui surtout puisqu'il avait tourné le dos à toute sa famille et à son ancienne vie après avoir vu son père assassiner sa mère parce que Voldemort le lui avait demandé.

Malgré tout, il avait tenu à briser le silence dans cette cuisine trop grande. Hermione et lui avaient beaucoup parlé cette nuit là, ils avaient presque rit et avaient bu. A un certain moment, elle ne se souvenait plus pourquoi, Malefoy était venu coller sa chaise à la sienne. Plus tard, il lui avait dit que ses cheveux avaient l'air doux. Puis ils avait encore bu, jusqu'à se retrouver tous les deux allongés sur le grand tapis du salon, en face de la cheminée. Malefoy avait alors lancé un jeu stupide : cap ou pas cap.

« Cap ou pas Cap d'enlever un vêtement devant moi ?

Les nombreux verres d'alcool aidant, Hermione avait accepté… en enlevant une chaussette.

« Malefoy, Cap ou pas Cap d'embrasser la première fille que tu vois ?

Le jeune homme avait bien sûr accepté. Il était allé droit sur la porte d'un pas titubant, avait observé le couloir, était revenu dans la pièce et avait déclaré :

« Tu es la première fille que je vois Granger !

Il s'était approché d'elle et l'avait embrassé d'une manière brutale, sans aucune douceur. Puis ils s'étaient retrouvés l'un sur l'autre et tout avait dérapé.

Le lendemain matin, ils s'étaient réveillés tous deux avec un monstrueux mal de tête, se jurant de ne jamais parler de tout ça, à personne. Mais un mois plus tard, Hermione avait appris sa grossesse. Elle l'avait avoué à Harry qui ne lui avait plus adressé la parole pendant trois semaines. Puis il lui avait assigné le poste de gardienne du QG puisque son état ne lui permettait plus d'aller sur le terrain. Enfin, il avait envoyé Malefoy en mission et ce dernier n'avait plus réapparu pendant trois mois.

Elle entendit Malefoy redescendre et s'agenouillait devant elle à hauteur de son ventre rond. Après une caresse, il leva vers elle des yeux chargés d'inquiétude:

Dis Granger, tu veux que je reste avec toi ?

« Pardon ?

« Je t'ai dit que je devais partir en Ecosse demain rejoindre Potter…

« Je ne suis pas en sucre Malefoy, je peux me débrouiller seule.

« Mais pour le bébé… Je ne sais pas quand je reviendrai…

« Je n'accoucherai pas avant 6 mois, tu auras tout le temps de revenir d'ici là.

« Bon.. d'accord.

Sans attendre la réponse la réponse d'Hermione, il monta quatre à quatre les marches menant à sa chambre et redescendit aussitôt en lui tendant un petit objet doré de la forme d'un petit galet.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ?

« Un memorandum.

« Où l'as-tu trouvé ?

J'ai passé les trois derniers mois dans un petit peuple d'Afrique dont le chef en fabriquait. Il m'en a offert un en signe de remerciement. Je pense que nous en aurons l'utilité au cours de mission.

« Comment ça marche ?

« Granger, tu ne lis plus ?

« …

« Si tu as le moindre problème, tu sers le galet dans ta main en répétant trois « Enora ». J'ai un memorandum similaire dans ma poche qui chauffera aussi. Il faut que je répète trois fois « Enora » moi aussi et le galet m'enverra directement à toi.

« Son pouvoir est stupéfiant…

« Oui, il en existe moins de dix dans le monde sorcier donc ne le perd pas !

« Tu me prends pour qui ?

« J'ai dit ça comme ça Granger.

« J'espère bien.

« Bon, je vais me coucher, je pars tôt demain.

« Fais attention à toi et n'oublies pas de dire à Harry que…

« … Tu penses à lui oui je sais. J'essayerai de revenir vite.

Malefoy se pencha une dernière fois sur le ventre d'Hermione, l'embrassa tendrement et posa sa main dessus puis monta se coucher.

Hermione regagna également sa chambre située tout à côté de l'entrée, au cas où quelqu'un se présenterait à la porte en pleine nuit. Malheureusement, ce cas de figure était très fréquent ces dernies temps : les attaques étaient de plus ne plus imprévisibles dans le temps et de plus en plus violentes. Voldemort voulait que la guerre cesse pour enfin assouvir sa soif de pouvoir mais Harry ne cédait pas d'un pouce. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs bien changé depuis Poudlard : le petit garçon timide et craintif s'était mué en un chef de guerre accompli qui ne reculait devant rien face à l'ennemi. Hermione ne le voyait presque plus depuis la mort de Ron : elle savait qu'Harry ne voulait pas y penser donc il partait par monts et par vaux dès que l'occasion se présentait. Il ne s'était pas retrouvé seul avec Hermione depuis l'annonce de la mort de leur meilleur ami. Ça aurait été bien trop dur à assumer. Eux deux et non plus eux trois. Trop douloureux à constater.


	2. Chapter 2

Avant de vous livrer chapitre de Baby War, je tenais à vous remercier. En effet, je constate que le premier chapitre a eu un vif succès et vos encouragements sont pour moi la plus belle des récompenses. Le rythme des chapitres devrait rester constant tout le long de l'histoire donc j'espère avoir de vos nouvelles régulièrement. Merci encore et bonne lecture !

Minimione

Une main effleura délicatement son ventre lui procurant de multiples frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle sentit le souffle chaud d'une bouche suave dans le creux de sa nuque… Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, légèrement halletante. Quatre mois… Quatre mois de grossesse… Quatre mois qu'un homme ne l'avait pas touché. En temps normal, elle s'en serait assez peu préoccupée mais ses hormones en ébullition lui jouaient des tours à chaque instant. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour ne serait-ce qu'une caresse… Ses pensées suaves furent à nouveau brutalement interrompues par trois coups à la porte du QG : un visiteur. Elle se leva péniblement, encore engourdie par le sommeil, et jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge qui trônait sur sa table de nuit : quatre heures du matin. Ça n'annonçait rien de bon. Malefoy était parti deux semaines auparavant, il ne serait pas revenu aussi tôt.

Elle se dirigea d'un pas fébrile jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, fit les formules d'usage et n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir complètement la porte que le visiteur tomba à genoux et lui attrapa les deux jambes en sanglotant. Hermione eut un léger mouvement de recul puis, dès qu'elle reconnut Harry, un immense soulagement la saisit mêlé d'une grande surprise.

« Harry ? Mais… Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

« Je suis désolé Hermione… Tellement désolé… Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais… Je suis désolé…

Le jeune homme continua ainsi de longues minutes. Hermione le trouva très amaigri et le visage cireux, « comme Sirius à sa sortie d'Azkaban » ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser.

« Harry, calme-toi et dis moi ce qu'il se passe !

« Hermione, je n'aurai jamais dû… Je suis tellement désolé… C'est entièrement ma faute…

« HARRY POTTER, arrête !

Sous le choc du hurlement soudain, Hermione le vit relever la tête : ses yeux verts si éclatants d'habitude étaient devenus si durs que même son profond chagrin n'arrivait à dissiper ce trait. En revanche, ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi désordonnés. Ce menu détail parvint à arracher un sourire à la jeune femme et à calmer Harry qui parla alors d'une voix très rauque.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué…

« Toi aussi Harry… Pourquoi es-tu revenu ce soir ? Que s'est-il passé ?

« Ça a été horrible… je… Voldemort…

« Harry, parle moi… calme toi…

Le jeune homme mit encore quelques minutes à recouvrer son sang froid face à Hermione, désemparée devant l'agitation inhabituelle de son ami. Quand enfin il recouvra son calme, Harry s'assit à même le sol glacé de l'entrée et ce qu'il annonça résonna comme une sentence aux oreilles d'Hermione.

« J'étais en Ecosse pour recruter des géants quand Malefoy est arrivé en renfort. Tout se passait bien jusqu'à il y a deux jours. Voldemort a dû avoir vent de nôtre mission car il a envoyé des troupes…

Sa voix se remit à trembler violemment et la suite de son récit sembla l'écorcher à vif, comme si chaque mot contribuait à lui faire revivre le cauchemar.

« Nous savions qu'il avait mis au point de nouvelles armes… Hermione, si tu savais… Il a créé des clones… un clone de Ron… et un clone de toi… et pleins d'autres. J'ai…Je me suis retrouvé face à vous deux… Je vous ai tué Hermione !

Il se mit à trembler de tous les muscles de son corps. Hermione n'arrivait pas à réagir : ses yeux révulsés et sa bouche grande ouverte trahissaient la panique qui s'emparait d'elle. Elle s'assit à côté d'Harry et tenta de le prendre dans ses bras mais le jeune homme la repoussa violemment en criant qu'il les avait tués. Face à cet accès de violence, elle mit une main sur son ventre même si elle savait pertinnement qu'Harry ne lui ferait aucun mal. Elle le laissa évacuer toute sa colère et sa peur et, lorsqu'enfin il s'arrêta d'arpenter la pièce comme un lion en cage, elle s'approcha doucement de lui, posa une main sur son épaule et lui parla d'une voix qu'elle tenta de maîtriser.

« Harry, je suis là. Ce n'était que des clones… Voldemort savait ce qu'il te ferait en les réalisant…

Harry lui répondit d'une voix morte, sans éclat, les yeux perdus droit devant.

« Ron était en face de moi.

« Uniquement son clone… Je sais ce que tu as dû ressentir…

« Tu étais là toi aussi, tu me hurlais que tu venais d'accoucher et que tu allais te marier… et je… je t'ai tué…

Les larmes recommençaient à couler le long de ses joues.

« … Je n'ai pas été prêt de toi après… après l'enterrement de Ron… J'y arrivais pas Hermione… Je suis tellement désolé…

« Harry, s'il te plaît, arrête de t'excuser… Je ne t'en ai pas voulu et je ne t'en voudrai pas. Ce n'était que des clones Harry et aussi traumatisant que ce soit, il faut que tu te ressaisisse. Tout le monde a besoin de toi. Je t'aime Harry, tu le sais n'est ce pas ?

« Moi aussi Hermione, mais je ne veux plus continuer. Je ne peux plus.

Sans répondre, Hermione saisit brusquement la main de son ami et la plaqua sur son ventre rond. En sentant le bébé bouger, Harry ouvrit la bouche de surprise et, pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, tourna ses yeux tristes vers le ventre de son amie.

« Oh mon dieu Hermione, c'est merveilleux…

« Enora… ma fille s'appelle Enora, Harry.

« Enora… c'est très joli. C'est Malefoy qui l'a choisi ?

« Oui, c'était le prénom de sa grand-mère… Il l'adorait. Surprenant, non ?

« La guerre change beaucoup les gens… Malefoy s'est révélé d'une grande aide en Ecosse…

« Oui la guerre change les individus… mais n'oublis qui il a été avant la guerre.

« Je ne dis pas que je suis de son côté mais juste qu'il a été d'une grande d'aide… et qu'il sera un bon père pour Enora… J'y veillerai personnellement. Comment il réagit avec toi ?

« Notre relation est plutôt de l'ordre de l'accord tacite, c'est pas plus mal.

« Comment vous ferez quand tu accoucheras ?

« Comme on fait maintenant, rien de plus rien de moins.

« Et l'enfant ?

« Quoi l'enfant ? Elle aura un père et une mère, comme tous les autres.

« Un père et une mère, oui. Tu as raison, tu seras une mère merveilleuse Hermione.

« En parlant de ça… est ce que tu acceptes d'être le parrain d'Enora, Harry ?

« Oh… oui, oui bien sûr ! C'est merveilleux, merci Hermione ! Mais… est ce que Malefoy sera d'accord ?

« Il n'aura pas le choix… mais je suis sûre qu'il approuvera.

« T'imagine si, à Poudlard, on nous avait raconter que, quelques années plus tard, tu serais enceinte de Drago Malefoy et que Harry Potter serait le parrain de sa fille…

« Ça semble assez irréel, c'est sûr. Tu sais où il est ?

« Toujours en Ecosse. Il m'a dit qu'il voudrait rentrer pour Noel.

« C'est dans deux mois…

« Il te manque ?

« Non. Mais, quand il était là, j'ai senti qu'Enora se sentait plus apaisée. Je ne saurai pas expliquer pourquoi mais dès qu'il a franchi le seuil du QG, elle s'est mise à bouger.

« C'est son père, c'est pour ça.

« Sûrement oui…

Ils restèrent alors silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes, collés l'un à l'autre. Hermione baillait de plus en plus et, malgré le soleil levant, elle décida de se reposer avant de commencer sa journée de garde. Harry refusa de rester et repartit rejoindre Malefoy en Ecosse. Son départ laissa Hermione avec une mauvaise impression : le jeune homme n'avait plus eu de tels accès de désespoir depuis bien longtemps. Elle pensa alors à Ron et à ce qu'il aurait pensé de tout ça : elle le voyait faire sa moue de dégoût puis le rougissement de ses oreilles, signe caractéristique de sa colère. Sa réflexion la fit rire. Cependant, l'éclair blanc qui éclaira sa chambre puis le petit écureuil qui apparut sous ses yeux la ramena brusquement à une réalité qu'elle aurait préféré ignorer : une attaque avait eu lieux, en Ecosse.


	3. Chapter 3

Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews, je suis un auteur comblé !

Afin de répondre à certaines remarques, j'ai remplacé les tirets des dialogues (qui apparement n'apparaissent pas, je ne sais pas pourquoi…) par des guillemets donc dites moi si ça fonctionne cette fois. Sinon, désolée pour les quelques fautes qui s'imiscent malgré la relecture. En tout cas, merci merci merci et bonne lecture !

Hermione posa la dernière fourchette sur la table toute décorée. Elle se redressa douloureusement et passa sa main sur son ventre bien rond. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'ensemble de la salle, replaça une dernière boule sur le sapin, poussa un petit soupir puis retourna dans sa chambre enfiler sa tenue de fête. Les deux derniers mois avaient filé à grande vitesse entre les batailles et les blessés mais, heureusement, aucun mort n'était venu s'ajouter à la liste déjà longue. La jeune femme n'avait plus eu de nouvelles ni de Harry ni de Malefoy. La bataille d'Ecosse avait été sans grande gravité, c'était une attaque factice des mangemorts. Aucune trève n'avait été décidée mais Harry avait imposé que tout le monde fête Noel. Ainsi, la moitié des combattants reviendraient chez eux ou au QG le 24 et l'autre moitié le 25. Cette décision avait répandu un sentiment de bonheur dans le cœur de tous. La guerre durait déjà depuis trop longtemps, les combattants fatiguaient et le moral était très bas en ces mois froids et lugubres. La perspective d'un Noel calme et tranquille avait remis de l'espoir en chacun d'eux.

La future maman avait mis vingt couverts sans savoir qui se présenterait vraiment. Elle était seule pour le moment mais attendait les convives d'un moment à l'autre. Elle enfila prestement une longue robe bleue marine ornée de paillette, coiffa ses longs cheveux bouclés qui tombèrent en cascade sur la robe et tenta de cacher les cernes de fatigue et de peur avec un peu de maquillage. Elle se contempla dans le miroir, plutôt satisfaite du résultat, puis s'assit dans son fauteuil attitré dans l'entrée. Et elle attendit. Longtemps. Trop longtemps.

Toute l'heure dura, elle commença à s'inquiéter. Elle savait que tous n'étaient pas forcément ponctuel mais à ce point… ce n'était pas normal. Trois coups forts à la porte la firent sursauter. Après les formules de sécurité, elle ouvrit rapidement la porte : un homme blond se tenait le côté droit, le visage en sang.

« Miss Granger, il y a eu une attaque au sud de Londres. Les blessés arrivent.

« Que s'est-il passé ?

« Plus tard Miss Granger, c'est grave. Il y a des morts.

Une fois qu'il eut péniblement fini sa phrase, il tomba, évanoui. Une attaque. Des morts. Impossible… Elle se resaisit le plus rapidement possible et entraîna le messager vers la cuisine. D'un sort, elle fit disparaître sa belle table et, d'un autre, fit apparaître des lits de camps. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'occuper de l'homme évanoui que déjà les autres arrivaient en force. En cas d'attaque, la procédure d'entrée au QG était simplifiée.

Elle vit arriver Ginny, Mme Weasley, Lavande Brown et d'autres anciens de Poudlard arriver en courant : Elles étaient les infirmières de guerre et étaient toujours aux premières loges en cas d'attaque. Pas le temps pour un sourire ou autre civilité, tous s'attelèrent à leur tâche. Hermione devait contrôler les arrivées : les blessés les plus graves dans la cuisine, les blessés légers au premier étage et les morts à la cave. Rien ni personne n'avait imaginé un tel carnage : les mangemorts avaient eu vent de leurs projets pour Noel et avaient profité d'un moment d'allégresse des combattants pour attaquer plus fort que jamais. L'impact avait été d'autant plus fort que trois unités entières de combattants s'étaient réunis au sud de la ville, soit près de deux cent hommes et femmes.

Il régnait un tel chaos qu'Hermione amplifia sa voix pour se faire entendre correctement. Elle vit défiler un véritable ballet de brancards et de sorciers ensanglantés. Beaucoup étaient mutilés et elle en vit même un qui semblait avoir perdu ses deux jambes. Au bout d'une heure, les trois unités avaient été récupérées et tous les combattants étaient au QG. Le hall se vida peu à peu laissant place aux cris des blessés en provenance de la cuisine. Avant de s'y rendre, Hermione verrouilla la porte d'entrée, il ne fallait pas oublier les règles de sécurité de base.

Une fois dans la cuisine, elle prit en charge un blessé à la tête. L'homme en question était évanoui et saignait abondemment, la jeune femme n'était pas sûre de pouvoir le sauver.

La nuit fut très longue. Il fallut des heures de soins intensifs pour panser les plaies mais, à aux premières lueurs du jour, une question se posa : qui allait remplacer les troupes manquantes ? les combattants encore valides repartirent après avoir avaler une bout de repas de Noel sans que le cœur y soit : ce Noel là avait été particulièrement meurtrier.

Epuisée, Hermione s'assit dans un coin de la pièce, le visage dans les mains.

« Granger !

« Malefoy, tu es là !

« Triste nuit, hein ?

La future maman ne sut pas si c'était la fatigue, la peur, sa grossesse ou tout ensemble mais, à l'évocation de cette question qui ne nécessitait pourtant aucune réponse, elle éclata en sanglots. Malefoy eut alors une réaction des plus surprenantes : il s'agenouilla à sa hauteur et la prit dans ses bras. Ils restèrent de longues minutes ainsi, sans bouger ni parler. Lorsque ses pleurs se tarirent, Hermione releva la tête et croisa le regard de Drago : il semblait épuisé lui aussi, ses traits étaient tirés, son visage était couvert de terre et de sang, ses vêtements étaient déchirés de toute part. ils se regardèrent comme si c'était la première fois et Drago eut un léger rictus.

« Toujours aussi sensible, hein ?

Sa remarque n'avait même pas le ton méprisant qu'il aimait adopter autrefois, il n'en avait ni l'envie ni la force. A ce moment même, ils réalisèrent tous les deux que leur relation froide était ainsi non parce qu'ils se détestaient mais surtout parce qu'elle était encore une évocation de leurs années à poudlard, de ce temps si lointain où ils menaient une vie paisible. Le seul fait d'adopter un ton un peu froid l'un envers l'autre leur permettait de s'échapper quelques secondes de toute l'horreur dans laquelle ils vivaient depuis si longtemps. Ils le réalisèrent si clairement qu'ils eurent chacun un léger sourire. Ils ne se détestaient plus, c'était une évidence mais ils ne supporteraient pas de s'aimer, c'était trop difficile, trop douloureux.

« Granger, comment va Enora ?

« Bien, elle bouge beaucoup et mon ventre grossit de jour en jour.

« Tu la nourris bien ?

« Autant que possible, oui.

« Tu dors bien ?

« Ces deux derniers mois ont été plutôt agités ici. Où est Harry ?

« Pas loin d'ici. Il ne rentrera pas tout de suite à cause de la bataille. Il est entrain de réorganiser toutes les troupes.

« Pourquoi tu es là ?

« Pour Enora. J'étais là durant la bataille donc j'en ai profité pour venir.

« Tu es blessé ?

« Légèrement.

« Tu veux manger et boire ?

« Oui, ça fait des jours que je ne mange rien, je m'épuise vite.

Elle l'emmena dans le grand salon où elle avait finalement entreposé le buffet de Noel. Une atmposhère lugubre y régnait : certains sorciers s'étaient regroupés pour pleurer les morts de la nuit, d'autres engloutissaient de la nourriture les yeux perdus dans le vide. Très peu parlaient. Elle vit Malefoy s'approcher du buffet et manger à mains nues, sans couvert ni assiette, les mets proposés. Elle eut un léger sourire : si on lui avait qu'un jour, elle verrait Malefoy dévorer de la nourriture comme un malpropre, elle aurait rit. « Si on lui avait dit… » cette phrase revenait tellement souvent en ce moment. Elle jeta un dernier regard au jeune homme tourné vers le buffet puis regagna sa chambre.

Elle s'allongea, soupira longuement et se perdit à nouveau dans ses pensées, interrompues par le grincement de sa porte d'entrée. Une voix l'appela dans un murmure.

« Granger, t'es là ?

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Malefoy ? Je suis épuisée…

« Juste faire un bisou à Enora.

« Viens.

Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit le jeune homme s'avancer bras en avant pour ne pas tomber puis elle sentit l'affaissement de son matelas lorsqu'il s'assit. Elle perçut la main froide du jeune homme sur son ventre comme un éléctrochoc : des milliers de frissons lui parcoururent la colonne vertébrale. Drago embrassa doucement le ventre d'Hermione et parla d'une voix douce que la jeune femme ne lui connaissait pas.

« Enora, ma princesse, j'espère que cette guerre sera sur sa fin quand tu naîtras, que tu ne connaîtras pas ce cauchemard que nous vivons. Je me battrais pour toi mon ange, tu vivras heureuse. Tu n'es même pas encore née que je pourrai donner ma vie pour toi, je t'aime ma fille, j'ai tellement hâte de te voir…

Hermione fut alors surprise de sentir des larmes couler sur son ventre. Une telle déclaration d'amour relevait l'hérésie venant de Drago Malefoy. A croire que la guerre pouvait aussi rendre les gens sentimentaux.

« Prends bien soin d'elle surtout Granger, elle est ma seule raison de vivre.

« Tu pars ?

« Je vais pas rester avec toi…

« Heureusement pas. Je voulais dire : tu pars du QG ?

« Oui, je dois rejoindre Potter, c'est le chaos dehors.

« Dis lui que je pense à lui.

« Oui je sais.

« Fais le vraiment.

« Oui Granger, je le fais à chaque fois.

Sans un mot de plus, Drago quitta la chambre plongée dans le noir, laissant Hermione seule. Elle caressa longuement son ventre en pensant à l'après : pour le moment, son bébé était à l'abris dans son cocon liquide mais une fois dehors, qu'en serait-il dans ce monde en proie à une guerre impitoyable et sans merci ?


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous,

Tout d'abord, tous mes vœux de bonheur pour cette nouvelle année ! Et, pour bien la commencer, voici le très attendu nouveau chapitre de « Baby War ». C'est d'ailleurs un moment clé de l'histoire avec pas mal de révélations et de rebondissements. Merci beaucoup pour tous vos commentaires, je les lis à chaque fois avec beaucoup de plaisir !

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, le visage en sueur. Elle posa une main sur son ventre comme pour s'assurer de la présence du bébé puis alluma sa lampe de chevet. Elle avait entendu un bruit qui avait résonné comme un claquement de fouet dans le silence profond de la nuit. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas seule dans la grande maison : certains blessés graves de la bataille de Noel, d'autres combattants en repos ou simplement de passage dormaient à l'étage.

Elle tendit l'oreille, ne perçut plus aucun son. Elle éteignit donc la lumière et se rendormit. Cinq minutes plus tard, le bruit recommença, plus sourd cette fois. La jeune femme ralluma la lumière, enfila sa robe de chambre et se rendit dans le grand hall. Rien, pas un bruit. Elle alla dans la cuisine. Rien non plus. Etrange. En temps de guerre, tout paraissait suspect, le moindre bruit, le moindre coup de vent devenait une menace pesante. Elle retourna dans sa chambre, sa rallongea, l'esprit préoccupé. Le bruit recommença, bien plus près. Tellement près qu'elle bondit de son lit et souleva les draps : elle découvrit alors le memorandum entrain de crépiter et d'émettre ce bruit étrange qu'elle entendait. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : Malefoy avait besoin d'elle. Elle serra alors la petite pierre dans sa main et répéta trois fois le prénom de sa fille. Elle sentit alors une douce chaleur émaner de la pierre puis elle se sentit s'évaporer… puis réaparaître quelques secondes plus tard dans « plop » discret, telle une bulle de savon éclatée. Elle mit quelques temps à reprendre ses esprits mais un murmure plaintif la fit vite redescendre sur terre.

« Granger…

Elle découvrit Drago, à plat ventre sur le sol, visage contre terre.

« Enora…

« Malefoy, qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

« Enora…

« Enora va bien, ne t'en fais pas. Il faut que je te soigne et vite, tu perds beaucoup de sang. »

Le jeune homme ne cessait ne répéter le nom du bébé sans que cela trouve un sens pour Hermione. Il était salement amoché au ventre et le sang alentours n'arrangeait en rien le sentiment de panique qui s'emparaît progressivement d'Hermione. Elle ne savait même pas où ils pouvaient être et son état ne lui permettait pas de transplaner. Elle respira un bon coup et lança un sort pour stopper l'hémorragie mais au moment où le sort atteint le corps de Drago, ce dernier se mit à hurler de douleur. Paniquée, Hermione crut à une erreur de sa part mais le jeune home continuait à appeler le prénom de sa fille.

« Malefoy, explique moi ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire, la magie semble te faire du mal… Aide moi !

« Lucius…

« C'est ton père qui t'a torturé ?

« Il sait… Enora… te prévenir…

« On s'occupera après de ça Malefoy, elle est en sécurité dans mon ventre pour le moment mais si je ne fais rien pour toi, tu risques de mourir et tu ne connaîtras jamais ta fille !

« Enora… me sauver… vite…

« Comment Enora pourrait-elle te sauver ? ce n'est qu'un nourrisson, elle n'est même pas née ! »

Hermione réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Pourquoi Malefoy semblait si sûr de lui ? Comment un nourrisson pourrait-il… et elle eut un flash. Pendant leur dernière année à Poudlard, le professeur des enchantements leur avait parlé d'une magie ancestrale détenue par les bébés dans le ventre de leur mère. Le bébé en devenir détenait certains pouvoirs à l'état encore primaire qui se décuplaient proportionnellement à la force magique de la mère… et du père.

« Malefoy, donne moi ta main ! Vite ! »

Le jeune homme ne semblait même plus avoir la force de respirer. Hermione lui prit la main de force et la posa sur son ventre. Elle posa à son tour sa propre main dessus et lança un sort de guérison. Un éclair d'or pur sortit de sa baguette et vint frapper Malefoy à l'endroit de sa blessure, son corps sembla s'illuminer puis Malefoy poussa un énorme soupir.

« Je savais que tu penserais à la magie ancestrale… mais tu as mis du temps, j'aurai pu en mourir…

« Comment tu t'es retrouvé blessé à ce point ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Où sommes nous ?

« On devrait être au sud de l'Ecosse, dans un tout petit village où un groupe de mangemorts se fait passer pour de simples villageois. J'étais en mission mais ils m'ont découvert et laissés pour mort. Il faut partir d'ici, Lucius était avec eux.

« Comment il a découvert Enora ?

« Magie noire. Je te raconterai ça plus tard, il faut partir.

Il se leva en boitilllant un peu, lui prit la main puis ils sortirent de la pièce sombre. Ils empruntèrent un dédale de couloirs mais Drago semblait connaître les lieux. Hermione s'interrompit brusquement.

« Malefoy, si les villageois sont des mangemorts, on ne pourra pas sortir !

« Je sais Granger mais on n'a pas d'autres moyens : on ne peut pas transplaner puisque tu es enceinte.

« On dirait une accusation ! C'est ta fille que je porte !

« T'avais pas l'air contre la nuit de sa conception !

« Quel rustre ! t'étais pas mécontent non plus si je me souviens bien, Malefoy !

« Que de bassesses, tu seras incapable d'élever un enfant avec une telle mentalité !

« Oh ! Je vois pas comment toi tu pourrais être un bon père vue que la seule chose que ton père est capable de faire, c'est de te renier et de te battre à mort !

Malefoy lui jeta un regard tel qu'elle sut qu'elle était allée trop loin. Elle fut d'ailleur plus que surprise de ne pas le voir lui renvoyer une remarque bien blessante, d'ailleurs, il baissa même les yeux. Elle se sentit coupable et s'approcha de lui. La jeune fille tendit la main dans un geste maternel et lui caressa la joue.

« Je suis désolée Malefoy.

Il ne répondit rien mais posa sa propre main sur celle de la jeune fille. Ce soudain accent de tendresse ne rendit que plus brutal l'instant d'après où il dégagea sa main avec violence.

« Je me fiche de ta pitié Granger. Je suis née avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche et un sort de mort brandit sur ma tempe donc ce n'est pas une demi sorcière en ton genre qui pourra comprendre ! »

Sans un mot de plus, il partit. Elle le suivit, choquée. Ils ne s'étaient jamais aimés ni n'étaient jamais devenu amis mais il lui semblait depuis quelques temps que leur relation avait évolué vers un semblant d'entente. Elle s'était lourdement trompée.

Ils marchèrent encore pendant un bon quart d'heure. Hermione baissa alors la tête car elle sentit de l'herbe sous ses pieds : ils se trouvaient dans un parc cachés derrière quatre grands murs gris.

« Donne moi ta main.

Elle le regarda, les yeux ronds.

« Donne moi ta main Granger, je vais pas te demander en mariage. On va utiliser Enora pour transplaner.

Elle lui tendit la main et, au moment où leur deux mains se touchèrent, elle se sentit disparaître… Et réapparaître devant la porte du QG.

Ils entrèrent avec soulagement. A l'intérieur, une grande agitation régnait sans qu'aucun des deux n'arrivent à en déterminer la cause, jusqu'à ce que Ginny se précipite sur eux.

« Hermione, c'est Harry !

Le sang de la jeune fille ne fit qu'un tour. Elle blémit sensiblement et demanda d'une voix tremblante.

« Quoi Harry ?

« Il est dans le bureau du premier étage. Il a ordonné le rapatriement des troupes ici. Montes vite, il t'attend.

Sans demander son reste, La jeune femme se précipita à l'étage. Elle ouvrit la porte en trombe et trouva son ami adosser au bureau, une expression énigmatique sur le visage.

« Hermione, enfin !

« Harry, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

« La guerre est bientôt finie Hermione.

« Comment ça ? Pourquoi tu as rapatrié tout le monde ? Où est Voldemort ?

« J'ai rencontré les principaux émissaires de Voldemort ces derniers mois. C'est pour cela que je n'étais pas présent. Il va y avoir une bataille, une seule, la dernière. Elle aura lieu en Patagonie.

« C'est impossible…

« C'est le seul moyen que nous avons. Cette guerre ne peut pas continuer éternellement.

« Mais Harry…

« Je pensais que tu serais favorable à cette idée Hermione.

« Comment as-tu pu penser cela ? ça va être un carnage…

« Il y aura des morts, certes. Mais nous allons nous préparer, nos combattants sont forts. Nous allons vaincre !

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais Harry ?

« Tu doutes de notre capacité à vaincre ?

« Harry, enfin, tu te rends compte des conséquences d'une telle décison ? Comment peux tu remettre notre destin en un seul jour ? Toutes tes tactiques et batailles depuis toutes ces années n'auront servi à rien… Tu crois vraiment que Voldemort s'arrêtera là ?

« Voldemort est mort, Hermione.

« Tu imagines toutes les vies qui seront… Attends, quoi ?!

« Voldemort est mort depuis un mois. Je l'ai tué en Albanie. Nous nous sommes affrontés pendant des jours entiers.

« Tu… Tu plaisantes ?

« Non.

« Alors pourquoi la guerre n'est-elle pas terminée ? Pourquoi personne n'en parle ?

« Très peu de monde le sait et il faut que l'information reste secrète. D'accord ?

« Oui… Qui le sait ?

« Drago, toi et moi.

« Malefoy le sait ?!

« Oui, il est dans le secret, c'est mon bras droit dans cette guerre.

« Attends Harry, temps mort. Depuis quand tu appelles Malefoy Drago ? Depuis quand il est devenu ton bras droit ? depuis quand c'est à lui que tu confies les informations capitales ? Depuis quand tu lui fais confiance ?!

« Hermione, nous sommes en pleine guerre, je ne peux pas compter sur toi vu ton état et Ron… Ron n'est plus là. Drago a été un pilier pour moi malgré toute l'aversion que j'avais pour lui, il a été un négociateur de premier choix en Ecosse. Il mérite que je lui fasse confiance… Mais j'ai besoin que toi aussi, tu me fasses confiance Hermione. Tu es mon amie, ma sœur de cœur, je ne te laisserai pas tomber.

« Je te fais confiance Harry mais fais attention à toi. La dernière bataille ne signera peut-être pas notre victoire mais notre perte.

« Je le sais.

« Est-ce que tu es sûr que Malefoy n'est pas un espion ?

« Oui j'en suis sûr.

« Comment ?

« Parce que Lucius Malefoy a pris la tête de l'armée de Voldemort. Drago lui vout une haine sans mercie, il ne retournera jamais sa veste. Je vais devoir annoncer la date de la dernière bataille à l'ensemble de nos troupes. Une dernière chose, elle aura lieu dans 4 mois, ce qui veut dire qu'Enora sera née : je refuse que tu viennes sur le champs de bataille. Tu resteras au QG comme d'habitude pour réceptionner les blessés, d'accord ?

« Harry, tu ne peux pas me demander ça !

« Et Enora, qui va s'en occuper ?

« Nous verrons Harry, ça ne sert à rien d'en discuter maintenant.

Sans un mot de plus, elle vit Harry sortir de la pièce. La jeune femme resta quelques instants seule, tentant d'assimiler tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre puis elle descendit retrouver tout le monde. Elle entendit Harry prononçait son discours, elle perçut le long silence qui s'en suivit : personne ne savait comment réagir devant une telle annonce : Etait-ce signe de victoire, de défaite ? Un long silence s'en suivit, lourd de peur et de détermination : les mois qui allaient suivre promettaient d'être sombres mais mèneraient enfin à une issue, fatale ou non.


	5. Chapter 5

Merci encore pour vos nombreux commentaires ! Voici un nouveau chapitre avec de nouvelles révélations… et un évènement de taille dans l'aventure !

A très bientôt

Juste après le discours d'Harry, Hermione sentit une présence derrière elle. Elle croisa le regard de Drago et celui-ci sut de suite qu'une conversation s'imposer, et sans délais. Ils allèrent donc tous deux dans la chambre de la future maman, jetèrent un sort d'insonorisation et la lionne rugit.

« Drago Malefoy, depuis tout ce temps tu savais et tu ne m'as rien dit ? Comment as-tu osé me faire une chose pareille ?

« J'étais contraint au secret Granger. Et puis, je ne suis pas tenu de t'informer de tout, tu n'es rien à mes yeux… sauf la mère de ma fille.

Le choc la laissa pantoise.

« Je suis désolé Granger, mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que j'étais tenu au secret avec Harry.

La jeune femme ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant et lui répondit d'une voix froide qui ne lui était pourtant pas coutumière.

« Tu as tout a fait raison Malefoy, tu ne me dois rien. »

Et elle sortit, folle de rage. Elle se réfugia dans son endroit préféré du QG : la petite bibliothèque qu'elle avait fait aménagée. Elle se blottit dans le grand fauteuil de velour en face de la cheminée éteinte. Elle n'avait pas encore osé l'avouer mais elle avait peur, peur de l'issue de la guerre, peur pour sa fille qui allait naître dans un chaos généralisé, peur pour Harry… et pour Drago aussi. Qu'allait-elle faire si elle perdait son meilleur ami ?

Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir doucement.

« Granger, arrête de faire la tête, je me suis déjà excusé. Harry te cherche. »

Sans un mot pour lui, elle se leva puis rejoignit le bureau d'Harry. Avant même d'avoir pu toucher la poignée de la porte, elle ressentit une violente douleur au ventre. Elle haleta puis s'assit dos au mur. Elle posa ses mains crispées sur son ventre lorsqu'une deuxième contraction la saisit brusquement. Dans sa tête, toutes ses pensées se mêlèrent dans un tourbillon incessant, elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Les mots « trop tôt, pas maintenant, à l'aide » tournaient dans sa tête sans qu'elle n'arrive à en prononcer aucun. Elle entendit des pas précipités.

« Granger, qu'est ce que tu as ?!

« le bébé…

« Quoi le bébé ?

« Hôpital… Enora… Emmène moi à Saint Mangouste !

« Granger, tu débloques, tu sais bien que St Mangouste a été détruit. Je t'emmène à la clinique du QG.

La jeune femme se sentit soulevée mais elle était incapable de savoir où il l'emmenait. Elle n'était plus que douleur et tremblements, tout son corps la faisait souffrir bien plus fort que le plus cruel des doloris. Puis tout s'arrêta brusquement. Elle tourna la tête de droite à gauche puis aperçut le visage de Ginny pas loin du lit. Cette dernière commença à parler d'une voix plutôt sèche et Hermione n'en comprit d'ailleurs pas la raison mais elle ne fit aucune remarque.

« Hermione, je t'ai administrée une potion calmante. Tu vas bientôt accoucher.

« Ginny, c'est beaucoup trop tôt… le bébé va bien ?

« Oui, Enora se porte à merveille. Elle sera prématurée de 2 mois. Je la garderai ici quelques temps après sa naissance car elle aura besoin de soins intensifs.

« C'est ma faute…

« Mais non Hermione, c'est le stress…

« Où est Malefoy ?

« Il est remonté, il m'a promis de revenir vite.

« Ginny, tu crois que je vais y arriver ?

« Ba tiens Granger, tu lâches les armes ? dès que tu te confrontes à la moindre difficulté, tu pleures ?

« Malefoy, sors de là, Hermione va accoucher, pas la peine de la brimer ainsi ! »

Hermione entendit la porte de l'infirmerie claquée et elle vit Ginny revenir à ses côtés.

« Hermione, j'ai fait sortir Malefoy.

« Quel enfoiré…

« Il a eu très peur en te déposant ici… Je pense qu'il cache cette peur en te chariant.

« Et tu le défends en plus !

« Non Hermione, tu sais bien que je ne l'apprécie pas plus que ça mais j'ai déjà vu beaucoup de futurs papas réagir ainsi au moment de l'accouchement.

« Quand est-ce que le bébé va arriver ?

« Dans quelques heures tout au plus. Il ne devrait plus y avoir de combat donc je vais rester auprès de toi jusqu'à ce que le bébé soit là. »

Après ces quelques mots, un silence presque gênant s'installa : cela faisait des mois que les deux jeunes femmes ne s'étaient pas retrouvées ainsi toutes les deux, sans combattants ensanglantés ni morts à traiter. Elles étaient pourtant très proches à Poudlard… Hermione était amoureuse de Ron et Ginny était amoureuse de Harry, leur vie était si simple à cette époque.

Hermione leva les yeux vers la jeune rousse qui regardait alors ailleurs : elle remarqua ses cernes sous ses yeux bleus. Ginny avait encore maigrie et son teint, autrefois frais et rose, était désormais terne et presque gris. La flamme fougueuse qui lui était coutumière s'était éteinte, elle semblait triste et aigrie alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore vingt-deux ans. Perdue dans sa contemplation, Hermione ne vit pas Ginny se tourner brusquement vers elle, les yeux pleins de larmes et de haine.

« Je t'en ai tellement voulue Hermione… Je n'ai jamais réussi à te pardonner. »

La phrase, tel un poignard acéré, l'atteignit en plein cœur.

« Ginny, je ne comprends pas…

« Evidemment que tu ne comprends pas. C'est loin pour toi tout ça… Ron était ton ami, ton amour… et tu l'as oublié.

« Comment peux-tu dire ça ?

« Tu l'as vu tomber sous tes yeux… Tu aurais pu ramener son corps… Tu aurais pu le sauver !

« Ginny, il était mort ! J'ai essayé de le ramener mais je devais protéger les autres encore vivants. Ça a été le plus grand dilemme de ma vie mais je ne pouvais pas sacrifier la vie des autres, tu le sais très bien !

« Tu voulais surtout protéger Malefoy, n'est-ce pas ?

« Comment oses-tu ?! Malefoy n'était même pas présent ce jour-là ! Je ne comprends pas que tu puisses m'en vouloir pour ça… il n'y a pas un seul jour où je ne pense pas à Ron, tout aurait été différent s'il était avec nous…

« ça c'est sûr, tu n'aurais jamais couché avec Malefoy pour commencer !

« Arrête ! Arrêtes de me juger ainsi ! Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai pu ressentir ni endurer, tu ne sais rien alors cesse de m'insulter !

La rousse sortit de la salle telle une tornade. Hermione accusa le coup : jamais elle n'aurait pensé assister à une telle scène. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que Ginny Weasley deviendrait un jour son ennemi et lui cracherait au visage. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir à nouveau et une médicomage s'approcha : elle était du même âge que Ginny et sortait de Beauxbatons, l'école de sorcellerie française. Hermione l'appréciait, elle était très efficace face aux blessés. Encore choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, elle n'adressa pas un mot à la jeune Nadège avant de sortir de sa léthargie.

« Hermione, que s'est-il passé ?

« Ginny… nous nous sommes disputées…

« Il faut que tu te calmes sinon ton bébé mettra beaucoup plus de temps à venir au monde. Il faut qu'il naisse dans les meilleures conditions possibles, tu comprends ?

« Oui, bien sûr.

« Drago Malefoy attend devant la porte depuis le début, tu veux que je le fasse entrer ?

« Je l'avais complètement oublié… oui, laisses le entrer.

Elle entendit Nadège sortir puis Malefoy entrer. Il marcha d'un pas vif jusqu'à elle, s'assit sur une chaise à sa droite puis la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Que s'est-il passé avec Ginny ? Je l'ai vu sortir en pleurant.

« ça ne te regarde pas Malefoy.

« Granger, Ginny est ta meilleure amie, tu ne peux pas transformer tes amies en ennemies, surtout en ce moment.

« était.

« Pardon ?

« Ginny était ma meilleure amie.

« je te pensais bien plus intelligente que ça Granger.

« Ferme là Malefoy et ne t'avise pas de me dicter ma conduite !

Un long silence s'en suivit. Losque Malefoy parla à nouveau, Hermione susauta comme surprise de sa présence.

« Comment on va faire maintenant ?

« Comment ça ?

« Avec Enora. Comment on va faire ?

« Comme avant Malefoy, rien ne va changer. Tu continueras à partir en mission et je continuerai ma tâche de gardienne du QG.

« Tu sais très bien que c'est faux.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui : il semblait extrêmement sérieux.

« Je ne veux pas qu'Enora est la même enfance que celle j'ai eu au manoir Malefoy. Je veux qu'elle soit heureuse… et qu'elle ait de vrais parents.

Le regard du jeune homme vacilla légèrement quand il prononça ses mots.

« Enfin Malefoy, tu sais bien qu'on ne s'aimera jamais.

« On pourrait déjà commencer à s'appeler par nos prénoms respectifs, qu'est-ce que tu en penses…Hermione ?

« Si tu veux Drago.

« Et on pourrait passer plus de temps ensemble aussi.

« De toutes manières, on va être obligés de passer plus de temps ensemble avec Enora.

« Hermione, écoutes, je ne veux plus être ton ennemi. Je veux être un bon père, ça c'est sûr, mais j'aimerai aussi être plus un ami pour toi qu'un gars avec qui tu as couché. Je suis prêt à faire tous les efforts possibles pour que l'on s'entende bien tous les deux.

« Drago… Tu as fumé quoi là ?

« Je suis très sérieux Hermione. Je veux que ma fille soit bien entourée et, pour cela, il faut qu'elle ait des parents qui s'entendent bien… même si on ne s'aime pas. »

Il avait baissé la tête en disant cela, comme s'il avait honte de faire une telle proposition. Mais il la releva brusquement lorsqu'il entendit la réponse d'Hermione.

« D'accord Drago, j'accepte de faire des efforts. »

Il continuèrent à parler ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes. Hermione et Drago acceptèrent de passer du temps ensemble… enfin, autant que la guerre le leur permettrait. Lorsqu'Hermione ressentit des contractions de plus en plus fortes, Daphné entra dans la pièce et fit sortir Drago.

Hermione connu alors les minutes les plus douloureuses de sa vie. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle crut alors. Mais lorsqu'elle entendit le cri de sa fille, le tout premier, elle oublia tout. Au moment où Daphné posa le petit corps sur la poitrine nue d'Hermione, celle-ci ressentit une pleinitude absolue. Elle vit Drago approcher rapidement. Elle lui tendit doucement le bébé et ce qu'elle vit la toucha au plus profond de son cœur : Drago prit Enora dans ses bras et la regarda avec une admiration et une joie qui effaça toute trace de fatigue et de peur, il eut même une larme qui coula le long de sa joue. Au contact de son père, le nourrisson se blottit immédiatement dans son cou. Drago eut alors un immense sourire pour Hermione. Ils avaient beau former un étrange couple, ils avaient beau ne pas s'aimer… Ils étaient désormais parents d'une adorable petite Enora.


	6. Chapter 6

Merci encore pour vos commentaires, n'hésitez surtout pas à en laisser un à chaque chapitre, cela me permet de tenir compte de votre avis et de bien faire progresser l'histoire.

Sinon, il y a presque 3000 personnes qui me suivent à chaque chapitre donc continuez, cela me comble ! A très vite

Les deux derniers mois étaient passés à une vitesse folle. Hermione avait l'impression d'être hors du temps : Enora changeait de jour en jour et était une source de bonheur inégalé. Mais dès que la jeune maman sortait du cocon que représentait sa chambre, l'ambiance était toute autre : les combattants s'entraînaient sans relâche pour la Dernière Bataille, à tel point qu'il n'était pas rare de recueillir des blessés épuisés. L'atmosphère devenait de plus en plus lourde à mesure que la date fatidique approchait.

Deux jours. Il leur restait deux jours avant la fin.

Cette question était dans toutes les têtes : quelle fin ? La fin de leur monde ? la fin de la guerre ? la fin des sorciers ? Hermione s'accordait à dire que ce serait plutôt un début plutôt qu'une fin, le début d'une nouvelle ère sans voldemort, bonne ou mauvaise, personne ne pouvait le garantir. Elle savait que Drago faisait tout son possible pour passer le plus de temps avec Enora mais l'approche de la date, les entraînements et les conseils de guerre avec Harry l'empêchaient de voir sa fille assez souvent.

Alors qu'elle tenait Enora dans ses bras, elle entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir mais ne se retourna pas : elle savait que c'était Drago. Il s'approcha sans un mot, la jeune femme lui tendit le bébé et il serra sa fille contre son cœur. Hermione aimait assister à ce genre de scène : Drago abandonnait alors son masque froid et ses yeux se remplissaient d'amour pour ce petit être de trois mois à peine.

« Hermione, promets moi de rester là.

« Oui, je resterai là.

« Merci, vraiment. Je ne pourrai pas avoir l'esprit occupé par autre chose pendant les combats et, si tu es là, je m'inquièterai sans cesse de ta sécurité…

Hermione resta interdite face à sa déclaration.

« … il faut qu'Enora est au moins une mère pour s'occuper d'elle.

Elle se détendit imperceptiblement.

« Oui, bien sûr. Mais fait en sorte de ne pas être tué, elle a aussi besoin d'un père.

« je ferai tout mon possible. J'ai quelqu'un à m'occuper désormais.

Hermione fut légèrement blessée par sa remarque sans réellement comprendre pourquoi : elle ne l'aimait pas mais elle était quand même la mère de sa fille… Drago reposa Enora dans son berceau puis se tourna vers Hermione. Ils étaient au milieu de la chambre, l'un en face de l'autre.

« Hermione, il faut que je te demande quelque chose.

« Oui ?

« Après la bataille, si je suis toujours en vie et si nous gagnons, je veux profiter d'Enora le plus longtemps possible, la voir grandir, évoluer tous les jours, la voir faire ses premiers pas, dire son premier mot. Est-ce que tu serais d'accord qu'on emménage tous les trois dans une maison ?

« Nous verrons après la bataille Drago, nous n'en sommes pas encore là…

« J'ai besoin que tu acceptes, ce sera ma pensée positive pendant que je combattrais.

« Oui, d'accord.

« Nous partons demain matin.

« Déjà ?

« Oui, nous devons aller repérer le terrain et prendre nos positions.

« Vous êtes sûrs que Lucius n'en fera pas de même ?

Drago se rembrunit immédiatement à l'évocation de son père et il lui répondit d'une voix dure et sans émotion.

« Non, il est en Albanie avec l'ensemble de ses troupes. Nous avons des espions parmi eux.

« Drago, j'aimerai te poser une question…délicate

« Vas-y.

« Je sais bien la haine que tu lui vouts mais… est ce que tu es sûr que tu ne retourneras pas ta veste en le voyant ? Je ne te prends pas pour un traître, loin de là !

« Jamais, tu m'entends ? Ne me repose jamais une telle question.

Il tourna les talons, furieux, et sortit de la pièce. Hermione s'en voulut de lui avoir poser cette fameuse question : Drago avait montré à plusieurs reprises sa fidélité à Harry, il était son bras droit, son homme de confiance. Il avait aidé à la capture de plusieurs chefs mangemorts et c'est lui aussi qui avait établi certaines de leurs plus brillantes stratégies. Pourtant, le doute la taraudait toujours, sans savoir pourquoi. Elle soupira puis retourna voir sa fille qui gazouillait gaiement.

A l'aube, Hermione se réveilla en sursaut : un homme lui secouait vivement l'épaule.

« Hermione, c'est Drago. Réveille toi !

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

« Nous partons.

A ces mots, Hermione se réveilla complètement. Elle sentit les bras de Drago autour d'elle et fut étonnée de tant de tendresse.

« Fais attention à Enora… Et à toi aussi.

« Oui. Prends garde de ne pas te faire tuer, moi je m'en fiche mais Enora a besoin de toi.

« Tu as toujours le memorandum ?

« Oui.

« Garde le près de toi, on pourra toujours s'en servir. Bon, j'y vais, à bientôt Hermione.

« A bientôt Drago. Où est Harry ?

« Il vient te voir dans cinq minutes.

Et il sortit. Hermione ressentit une énorme boule dans gorge. Lorsqu'Harry entra, elle se jeta dans ses bras.

« Harry, fais attention à toi, je t'en supplie.

« Ne t'en fais pas ma douce, je serai prudent…

« Tu dis ça mais je sais que tu ne feras pas attention. Mais j'ai besoin de toi moi… et Enora aura besoin de son parrain aussi…

« Je sais Hermione, sois forte. Organisez vous le plus rationnellement possible ici. Je te fais confiance.

« Oui bien sûr. Je t'aime Harry

« Moi aussi ma douce, à bientôt »

Et il sortit à son tour. La jeune femme entendait les pas des combattants partant en guerre. C'était un bruit sinistre, froid. Elle avait peur, ça lui tordait les entrailles. Elle tenta de se calmer, de respirer profondément pour ne pas transmettre son stress à sa fille mais elle n'y parvint pas. Enora se réveilla en pleurant. Heureuse de cette distraction, Hermione alla la nourrir, la changer, jouer avec elle dans l'espoir d'oublier quelques minutes le cauchemard dans lequel elle vivait. Lorsque le bébé se rendormit, Hermione décida de rallier la petite centaine de personnes présentes au QG. Une fois tous rassemblés, elle les observa : beaucoup de femmes et d'hommes blessés à un membre, une dizaine d'enfants en bas âge et une cinquantaine de médicomages et personnels infirmier. Tous avaient les traits tirés et la peur se reflétait dans chaque visage.

« Bonjour à tous.

Nous venons de dire au revoir à nos combattants et je sais que les jours qui suivront ne seront pas faciles à vivre. Nous devons pourtant nous organiser le plus efficacement possible. Je propose d'organiser des tours de garde par groupe de deux dans le hall d'entrée afin que l'on soit tous mobilisés le plus vite possible en cas d'alerte. Lorsque les premiers convois de blessés arriveront, il faudra les trier : les blessés légers devront être placés dans la grande remise du premier étage, les blessés graves dans la cuisine derrière le hall et les morts dans la cave. Pour cela, il faudra une équipe de cinq infirmiers pour les trier, un par salle pour les installer et le reste réparti en trois groupes : il faut trois sorciers à la cave, dix pour les blessés légers et vingt pour les blessés sévères. Ceux parmi nous qui sont invalides et les enfants, vous resterez dans le salon avec cinq « surveillants ». Ce plan là vous convient-il ? »

Un murmure d'approbation vint la conforter.

« Bien. Je vais afficher un tableau dans l'entrée du QG comme ça chacun se mettre où il voudra. Merci de votre attention et restez vigilent surtout. »

Après quelques commentaires échangés, tout le monde se dispersa. Hermione retourna dans sa chambre, vit qu'Enora dormait toujours puis entreprit de faire l'affiche. Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer tout à fait : elle imaginait tous les combattants, Harry, Drago entrain de repérer les lieux mais, sans savoir pourquoi, son estomac se tordait violemment : elle avait peur comme jamais, elle se sentait seule et désemparée mais surtout, elle se sentait frustrée de ne pas combattre elle aussi.

Seulement, alors qu'elle traçait la dernière ligne de son tableau, une belette translucide et scintillante venait d'apparaître devant elle. Cela ne pouvait dire qu'une chose : les combats venaient de commencer.


	7. Chapter 7

« Tout vient à point qui sait attendre » dit le proverbe. Je sais que la suite de Baby War s'est faite attendre mais j'ai eu quelques mois compliqués durant lesquels je n'ai pas pu m'adonner aux plaisirs de l'écriture. Je suis d'autant plus désolée qu'au dernier chapitre, j'étais suivie par près de 4000 lecteurs à chaque chapitre, un vrai record ! J'espère donc n'avoir perdu personne en route… Voici l'un des derniers chapitre de cette formidable histoire que nous avons vécu ensemble, bonne lecture. Minimione

Hermione courut de toutes ses forces jusque dans la cuisine où la plupart des habitants du QG était regroupée. A son arrivée, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle. Essoufflée, elle réussit à annoncer le début des hostilités avant qu'un brouhaha énorme ne s'élève de l'assemblée : les combats ne devaient pas commencer avant deux jours, ce n'était pas normal.

En revenant vers sa chambre, la jeune mère s'interrogeait sur la « normalité » : Qu'est ce qui pouvait sembler normal dans une époque comme la leur ? La guerre n'était pas un phénomène normal, les morts et les blessés non plus. Faire un enfant avec son ancien pire ennemi non plus. Rien n'était normal. En tout cas, celui qui avait inventé le principe de la normalité ne devait avoir jamais connu de période de conflit.

Elle entra dans la chambre, prit Enora dans ses bras et la serra contre son cœur. Le contact avec son bébé l'apaisait, respirer son odeur la calmait et entendre les gazouillis la rassurait. Elle ne s'attendait pas à atteindre un tel degré de plénitude dans un moment aussi critique mais sa fille lui prouvait le contraire. La petite changeait très vite et, au fil des jours, elle passait du stage de nourisson à celui de bébé. Ces yeux étaient ceux d'Hermione, brun chaud avec quelques touches de miel, alors que ses cheveux étaient ceux de son père, blond doré. Un mélange parfait des deux. Hermione s'amusa alors à imaginer quel serait son caractère si elle était un parfait mélange d'eux deux : elle serait courageuse,têtue et réfléchie comme sa mère mais orgueilleuse, fière et droite comme son père… une sacrée bonne femme ! Alors qu'elle était dans ses pensées, Enora lui fit un sourire magnifique. Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux et se sentit inondée de bonheur face à ce petit être qui lui montrait tant d'amour.

Elle resta encore quelques minutes dans cette parenthèse d'amour puis dût se résoudre à rejoindre l'extérieur de la chambre, les cris d'une multitude de gens, désespérés, priant pour une absolution qui ne viendrait sans doute jamais. Elle jeta un sort à sa fille pour que celle-ci dorme paisiblement jusqu'à son retour puis sortit.

Elle fut frappée par le contraste entre sa chambre et le brouhaha ambiant du couloir. Visiblement, les premiers blessés étaient déjà arrivés et tout le monde était à son poste. Hermione courut alors jusqu'à la cuisine et, sans réfléchir une seconde, se mit à soigner les blessés qui se présentaient. La cuisine était l'infirmerie des blessures graves et même si le nombre de blessés était encore gérable, la pièce résonnait de cris et de cliquetis incessants d'objets médicaux. Elle profita d'un moment d'accalmie pour monter au premier étage où étaient entreposés les blessés légers pour tenter d'en savoir plus. Elle s'approcha d'un homme blessés au bras qu'elle connaissait depuis sa sortie de Poudlard.

« Edward… Fais voir ton bras.

« Hermione, tout va bien ici ?

« Oui, bien sûr, nous sommes en sécurité ici. Edward, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? pourquoi les combats ont commencé aussi tôt ?

« C'était un piège. Je ne sais comment mais l'armée de Voldemort savait exactement le moment de notre arrivée. Il nous ont cueilli dès que nous avons posé un pied sur la plaine. Ils ont profité de l'effet de surprise mais on est entraîné donc on a vite repris le dessus.

« Il y a eu des morts ?

« Deux dans notre camp : Seamus Finnigan et Hugh Jentle.

Hermione encaissa la nouvelle, Seamus était un de ses amis à Poudlard… Il était si jeune…

« Comment vont Harry et Drago ?

« Ils mènent tous les combats sur place. Ils s'en sortent très bien, aucun des deux n'aient blessé.

« Bon, tant mieux… Tu pourras repartir demain matin, ton bras est guéri.

Elle s'éloigna rapidement et soigna un autre blessé. Elle détestait voir repartir les guéris, elle savait qu'elle les envoyait dans une boucherie sans nom mais les instructions d'Harry étaient très claires : toutes les personnes valides devaient combattre. Leur armée ne supporterait aucun absent. Elle passa sa journée à guérir, rassurer et soigner les blessés qui arrivaient en flot continu. A la nuit tombée, une autre médicomage prit son relais et elle put enfin rejoindre sa chambre.

Enora dormait toujours mais elle devait avoir très faim. Hermione la réveilla doucement, la prit dans ses bras et lui donna le sein. Elle sourit en voyant la petite attraper gouluement son sein et téter le lait tant attendu.

Sa quiétude fut interrompue par des coups violents frappés contre la porte de sa chambre : une jeune femme blonde, le visage émacié et tiré par la fatigue apparut sur le seuil.

« Hermione… Il faut que tu viennes… urgent….

Hermione embrassa son bébé, l'endormit d'un tour de magie et courut jusqu'à la cuisine. Elle aperçut une touffe de cheveux blonds au milieu d'un enchevêtrement de sang, de boue, d'herbe et un visage tellement tuméfié qu'elle ne le reconnue pas.

« Hermione, on l'a attaqué par derrière… Il ne respire presque plus…

« Qui est ce ?

« C'est Drago…

Le visage de la jeune femme se décomposa. Elle tenta de reprendre ses esprits et ordonna à toutes les personnes présentes autour du lit de partir. Une fois seule, elle entreprit de détacher une à une toutes les saletés présentes sur le visage du père d'Enora : étrangement, seul son visage avait été touché, comme si on avait voulu le détruire, c'était terrifiant. On ne voyait plus ses yeux ni son nez ni sa bouche, il n'était plus qu'une masse informe. Lui qui était si fier de son visage aux traits aristocratiques… Il n'en restait plus rien.

Hermione réfreina ses larmes et continua à le soigner. Elle lui lança un sort pour tout nettoyer mais préféra continuer à la main : la magie était plus rapide mais n'autorisait pas autant de précision qu'une main. Elle prit donc des lingettes et lava consciencieusement ce visage défiguré. Elle lui parla tout le long mais il ne répondit pas : elle espérait qu'il ne soit pas dans le coma ou pire… mais continua tout de même jusqu'à ce que de la peau boursouflée apparaissent enfin.

Elle s'arrêta quelques minutes , but un verre d'eau et s'attela de nouveau à sa lourde tâche. Elle osait à peine effleurer ses blessures tellement elle avait peur de le faire davantage souffrir. Qui avait bien pu l'attaquer en traitre ? Quelle sorte de sort pouvait faire autant de dégâts ? Qui pouvait vouloir faire autant de mal ?

Alors qu'elle se posait autant de questions, une seule réponse, effrayante, lui vint en tête : Lucius Malefoy.


	8. Chapter 8

Deux jours. Voilà deux journées entières qu'Hermione tentait désespérément de soigner Drago. Deux jours et deux nuits exactement. Le coin où était le jeune homme était devenu pour les autres habitants du QG une sorte de zone interdite où seule Hermione avait le droit d'entrée. Elle ne s'arrêtait que quelques minutes par jour pour aller voir sa fille, la prendre dans ses bras et la nourrir puis elle retournait au chevet du grand blessé. Le visage de Drago ne ressemblait plus à rien et les boursouflures empiraient plus qu'elles ne guérissaient.

Le troisième jour, exténuée, l'ancienne griffondor voulu jeter l'éponge mais lorsqu'en fin de journée un léger mouvement de ce visage informe bougea, elle fut persuadée que Drago était réveillé. Elle redoubla alors d'efforts.

Tout autour d'elle, les combats se faisaient toujours plus acharnés, faisant des blessures que personne n'avait jamais vu ailleurs. Le nombre de blessés ne tarissait jamais sans pour autant qu'ils soient entrain de perdre : l'armée de Lucius semblait faiblir, c'était assez étrange même. Certains commençaient à se pose des questions, surtout du côté des combattants : comment une armée aussi puissante pouvait-elle faiblir ?

Harry semblait mener cette guerre avec une poigne de fer et ne laisser aucun avantage à son ennemi. Il avait bien grandi depuis leur dernière année à Poudlard, depuis leur sept merveilleuses années là-bas… Plus elle y pensait, plus elle devenait amère. Elle n'en pouvait plus de tout ça, de ces blessés qui ne guérissaient pas, de ces blessés qui guérissaient et qui devaient retourner sur le champ de bataille pour ne jamais revenir, elle haissait Lucius qui poursuivait avec tant de hargne la tâche machiavélique de Voldemort avec qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir de gagner contre Harry. Elle en venait même à hair Harry d'être si brillant dans l'art de combattre alors qu'elle était réduite à un rôle de femme au foyer… même si son foyer avait la forme d'une énorme ruche.

Elle souffla un dernier coup très fort pour tenter d'évacuer toutes les haines et frustrations accumulées puis recommença à soigner Drago. Au fur et à mesure de ses soins, elle distingua une marque rouge parmi les boursouflures. Elle n'en voyait qu'une petite partie mais savait pertinement que c'était une forme imprimée sur son visage, ou bien un signe. Il fallait absolument que le visage tuméfié dégonfle pour apercevoir le reste.

Malgré sa concentration extrême après sa découverte, elle entendit l'alerte du QG sonner et elle se redressa brutalement : l'alerte signifiait une arrivée massive de blessés… et même sûrement de mort. Enora, elle devait aller la voir immédiatement. Elle lacha ses instruments et courut vers sa chambre. La petite fille dormait encore paisiblement. Hermione soupira de soulagement, la prit dans ses bras et la garda contre elle quelques minutes. Elle avait constamment peur pour elle désormais et la savoir loin d'elle, même au sein du QG, lui était insupportable. Le bébé lui lança alors un regard rieur et plein d'amour. Surprise par tant de tendresse, Hermione rit. Cela aurait été étrange d'entendre ce rire pour une personne extérieur : c'était incongru, presque déplacé. Personne ne riait plus depuis de longs mois au QG, même les enfants avaient arrêté de rire et, lorsqu'un bébé riait, sa mère tentait de le camoufler par une toux. Le rire… il pouvait être le soin de beaucoup de maux. Il agit comme un baume sur Hermione et c'est avec un très léger sourire qu'elle retourna à la cuisine pour soigner Drago.

Elle ne put atteindre la table où il était allongé qu'après plusieurs minutes de lutte : beaucoup de blessés étaient allongés par terre, les médicomages étaient débordés.

Lorsqu'elle se hissa jusqu'à lui, elle remarqua un changement : la tâche rouge s'était légèrement allongée et formait maintenant un baton, comme le début d'une lettre peut être.

La jeune femme lui appliqua un onguent à base de plantes médicinales sur toute la surface du visage et le laissa poser un jour et une nuit. Pendant ce temps, elle soigna d'autres blessés et tenta de connaître davantage la situation de leurs troupes.

D'après les récits des différents combattants, les conditions de combats n'étaient pas optimales et leurs forces faiblissaient de jour en jour mais l'armée de Lucius n'était pas en meilleur état. Harry continuait à élaborer des tactiques mais il n'avait plus l'avance des débuts : il jouait au coup par coup désormais et il établissait la nuit la technique à adopter les heures d'après.

De son point de vue, Hermione voyait la situation s'enliser dans une voie sans issue… Il fallait qu'elle parle à Harry. Et pour cela, elle devait se rendre sur le terrain, chose qu'elle avait promis de ne pas faire à Harry et Drago. Elle n'en pouvait plus de rester toujours à l'arrière, loin de tout. Il fallait qu'elle agisse, qu'elle sorte de cet endroit lugubre et glauque qu'était devenu le QG. Cinq ans auparavant, lorsqu'il avait été établi que le Square Grimmaurd reprendrait ses fonctions premières de QG, l'ambiance y était relativement bonne : les familles disposaient d'une ou plusieurs chambres selon le nombre d'enfants, les soldats s'entraînaient dans l'immense cave mais, outre quelques blessés, tout le monde pensait que la guerre serait bientôt un lointain souvenir puisque Harry Potter était leur chef. Mais deux mois plus tard, lorsque les attaques se faisaient de plus en plus violentes et meurtrières, le QG était devenu silencieux, un silence angoissant qui vous prenait jusqu'au plus profond de vos entrailles. Les habitants du QG eux-mêmes ne parlaient pratiquement plus, on n'entendait plus que les cris des blessés qui priaient pour leur salut.

Cela faisait cinq qu'Hermione était enfermée là, en dehors des deux ou trois missions qu'Harry lui avait donné avant qu'elle ne tombe enceinte. Elle n'en pouvait vraiment plus, il fallait qu'elle s'en aille, il fallait qu'elle quitte cet endroit maudit qu'elle finissait par hair de tout son être. Dans ce torrent de haine, elle pensa tout de même à sa fille qu'elle allait devoir laisser ici. Elle ne pouvait pas l'emmener, c'était impossible, Drago la tuerait. Mais Drago était blessé, inconscient. Non, elle ne pouvait pas emmener son bébé sur un champ de bataille. Mais elle devait sortir. Sortir, prendre l'air. Elle devait voir Harry. Elle devait aller en Patagonie le retrouver. Il fallait qu'elle sorte, à tout prix, qu'elle retrouve cette liberté qui lui manquait tant. Elle voulait retrouver ce temps ancien avec Harry, Ron, ses parents, Dumbledore, Seamus, Dean tous ces gens qui avaient vécu au temps béni de Poudlard. Pourquoi devait-elle subir tout ça ? Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi avait-elle eu ce bébé avec cet être qu'elle adorait détester auparavant ? Elle courut dans sa chambre et observa son bébé dormant dans son berceau : pourquoi avait-elle décidé de le garder dans son ventre alors qu'elle ne voulait pas d'enfant ? Elle était bien trop jeune pour cela… Elle voulait partir, loin et ne plus revenir… Mais sa fille, Enora, son amour, la chair de sa chair, que faire d'elle ? Elle ne pouvait pas la laisser pourrir dans cet endroit sombre où elle finirait par devenir folle. Mais elle ne pouvait pas l'emmener. Il fallait qu'elle s'en aille, sans attendre, de suite.

Dans son élan, Hermione prit son sac, fourra pêle-mêle deux ou trois affaires, prit sa fille dans ses bras, un bout de papier et une plume puis courrut jusqu'au lit de Drago. Essouflée, elle posa tout ce qu'elle avait sur le lit à côté, se pencha et écrivit frénétiquement quelques mots sur le bout de parchemin, embrassa Enora sur le front, la déposa contre Drago, posa le petit mot sur son corps et partit sans se retourner.


End file.
